Quest and Destiny
by SilverSeahorse
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Hermione's left her old life behind and is trying to start anew, but when her destiny comes calling, she has to make some difficult decisions... Please R&R! [Will contain RHr eventually]
1. Chapter One: A New Life

**A/N:** A new fic! I know I have others to work on but the idea for this one came to me and I just had to start writing it. I've been finding it hard to get into the rhythm of writing but instead of trying to fit into what I thought I should be writing like, I've decided just to stick with my own usual style and see what happens!  
  
So anyway this fic, I hope it'll become clear that although Hermione might seem different to start with, she is still in character and as the fic progresses all will become clear! And I'll probably indulge in my passion for creating strange other worlds while trying not to copy or rely on JK Rowling's own ideas, because I don't think I'd do her justice if I stayed within Hogwarts and things...  
  
Ok I'll stop rambling for now and I hope people enjoy this fic at least a little bit!

Oh and obv. these characters belong to JKRowling, not me. Sadly.  
  
TeenyBash x

* * *

**Quest and Destiny**  
  
**Chapter One: A New Life**  
  
A loud scream echoed around the courtyard, and its source was running as fast as she could over the grass, laughter spreading over her pretty face, her long, straight hair billowing behind her in the wind, her cheeks pink from exertion.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Granger!"  
  
The shout was male, and sure enough, its origin followed, his face contorted into a half-scowl, but it was easy to see he was fighting the urge to laugh as well. He stopped when she stopped, and stared at her, long and hard. She hopped from foot to foot, goading him, sticking her tongue out and wiggling her hips, knowing he would be powerless to resist her temptations. Then, just as he was beginning to advance towards her, a cheeky grin playing on his lips, she took off again, shrieking as some other students were almost knocked out of her way, and he tore after her once more.  
  
"Gotcha!" he yelled in triumph, as his hand grabbed the sleeve of her top and pulled her back so she was right up against his body. "God, you are far too naughty. Time for some punishment." He leaned down and began to kiss her, and she sighed as his tongue immediately took up residence in her mouth, meeting hers and doing a half-hearted battle before he moved to her neck...  
  
"Mark! We can't! Not out here!" she giggled, breaking away and looking up at him through lowered lashes. "If you want, my dorm is empty..." She winked suggestively and he didn't need telling twice; she took his hand and they practically ran all the way through campus to the students' dorms, where she resided on the fourth floor.  
  
"So how many have been here before me?" he asked, laughing, as she fumbled with the key, knowing she didn't have long before her roommates returned. She glared over her shoulder, pretending to be offended, as she finally opened the door and they fell in, his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"I never kiss and tell," she replied huskily, turning and pulling him down, kissing him with a hunger she hadn't felt since... well, since the last man she'd brought back, about a week ago. He ran his hands roughly through her hair and she smiled into the kiss. "Come on, we don't have that much time..." She led the way to her neatly-made, single bed, and dropped down, letting him fall on top of her and continue. She moaned and threw her head back – she'd never felt so free...  
  
Two hours later, Hermione Granger woke, squinting her eyes against the sun streaming through the window, stretching like a cat before sitting up.  
  
"So you're awake then?" The voice of Hermione's roommate, Lil, made her look round, and she saw the willowy blonde girl sitting on her own bed, flicking idly through a magazine. "I thought that was you for the night." She was teasing, and grinned as Hermione pulled on the nearest jumper, running a hand through her unruly hair.  
  
"I still have a class," Hermione replied hoarsely, and she cleared her throat.  
  
"You slept through it," Lil told her, pointing to the clock. She laughed as Hermione lay back down, a hand over her eyes. "Ah, don't worry. That's only what, the fifth class you've missed this week? People do worse, you know."  
  
Hermione forced a smile. "I know. It's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Not me, Hermione thought fleetingly, but replaced that with, "a load more work for me to catch up with." She found some more clothes and got dressed so she and Lil could go down for dinner. "Did you see Mark leave?" she asked casually, but Lil shook her head.  
  
"No, sorry. Think he must have gone before I came back. Which one's Mark, now?"  
  
"Mark's Irish." That was about as much information as Hermione was willing to give, mainly because that was about as much as she knew. She didn't want to tell Lil that, though, and come across as more of a 'scarlet woman' than she already seemed. She smiled a little at the phrase she'd just remembered, before the door banged open and she forgot again.  
  
"Coast's clear!" Amber, Hermione's other roommate, stood in the doorway with a massive grin on her face, beckoning with one hand as about six people traipsed in, making themselves at home on the floor and Amber's bed. She closed the door behind them all and winked at Hermione. "Latest man gone, then?"  
  
Hermione tried her best not to blush. "Mark went ages ago," she said, embarrassed in front of all of Amber's friends, two of which were male. One of the new girls was staring at her with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Ooh, are you the girl who was caught shagging Leon round the back of the union?" The girl didn't sound disgusted or judgemental in any way – indeed, it was almost as if she was merely asking the time.  
  
Hermione didn't quite know what to say, but she was spared the trouble by Amber, who laughed loudly and nodded. "Yeah, that's her! Mind you, when isn't it?" she added, flashing Hermione a grin.  
  
Lil had evidently decided she'd had enough, as she took hold of Hermione by the wrist and started heading for the door. "We're going for food. Enjoy yourselves without making a mess, Amber!" She narrowed her eyes and the other girl laughed. The last time Amber had held a 'gathering', it hadn't exactly been a blessing for Hermione and Lil, whose belongings hadn't really been treated with much respect.  
  
"Honestly, that girl!" Lil sighed, as the two of them headed down the stairs and across the way to where dinner was served. "She has no consideration sometimes."  
  
"Neither do I," Hermione said glumly. "She probably had to wait ages to make sure she didn't walk in on me."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that! I doubt it, anyway. Amber acts the virgin queen, but the truth is she's always up to something... or should I say, someone."  
  
"She treats me like I'm a..." Hermione took a deep breath. "Some sort of slapper."  
  
"No you're not!" Lil stopped walking and turned Hermione to face her. "Listen to me! You are definitely not that! Amber just likes to wind people up! She calls me a dried-up old maid, because I haven't had a boyfriend in months, so don't listen to her, ok?" She waited until Hermione nodded, albeit unconvincingly. "Good. You're not tied down, Hermione. You're allowed to have fun, you're only 18!"  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied gratefully, and she was thankful she had such a nice friend, otherwise she certainly would have believed every word that Amber said – because she wasn't quite sure Amber was altogether wrong.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Lil asked Hermione over their desserts, two enormous wadges of chocolate cake. They were sitting alone at one of the tables in the dining hall, and apart from a few lads who had passed and made comments to Hermione, they'd been by themselves, having a proper conversation. The prospect of returning to the dorm and finding out what chaos Amber was causing did not appeal much to Hermione, and by the expression on Lil's face, she felt the same.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could go to the library and catch up on the work I missed..." Hermione heard herself say the words, but it felt strange. It was like another lifetime when she used to spend every spare moment holed up with some book or other, devouring information at great speed.  
  
Lil snorted. "Yeah, right. As if! Nah, I was thinking, why don't we go to the cinema, see if anything decent is on?" She was looking hopeful, so Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Ok, sure." They decided to head straight there instead of heading back to their room, so once they finished their cakes they exited the dining hall and started walking away from university, down towards the town centre.  
  
"Oh, I've just remembered, it's my mum's birthday tomorrow!" Lil clapped a hand to her forehead and stared at Hermione in horror. "I can't believe I forgot! What kind of daughter does that make me?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's ok, you can just buy her something tonight and owl it tomorrow."  
  
Lil stared at her. "And what tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she realised what she'd just said. "Erm, I meant post it tomorrow! I don't know why I said that..." Of course, she did know why she'd said that, but she wasn't about to try and explain to Lil that in fact, Hermione was a witch. Not only that, she was one of the cleverest, most able witches the world had ever seen, and had spent seven years of her life learning skills which were designed to stand her in good stead for the rest of her life.  
  
However, once Hermione had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she'd done a lot of very deep thinking about where she wanted to go in her life. After the huge battle which culminated in her seventh year, with the death of Lord Voldemort, Hermione had been so shaken she'd had to take time out from the wizarding world. On reflection, she'd made the decision that it was time to rejoin the world of Muggles – non-magical people, of which her parents were two. It had been extremely difficult to leave people and places she'd devoted so much time and effort and love to, but she had been sure it was for the best. She was tired of lying to her parents as to why she was always so shaken when she came back from term, and although evil seemed to have been conquered for the moment, there remained a possibility of danger, because that was the nature of magic.  
  
So, the last time she'd used magic was over her summer holidays, helping her to sit and pass exams enabling her to get into university in England. Her parents hadn't been able to disguise their delight; while they had never been anything less than supportive during her Hogwarts days, they did love the fact they could understand her work now and that she wanted to study plays and poetry.  
  
And it was nice not to worry about someone jinxing her in corridors, or an owl flying in the window to deliver her mail. And it was nice to have a telephone and be able to talk to her family at any time. And it was very nice just to be able to LIVE like any other 18 year old girl.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lil was now peering at Hermione with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione replied, realising she'd been staring into space while thoughts had overtaken her. "Come on, let's go to the cinema, and then we can buy your mum something on the way home." She forced another smile and started walking before Lil could ask any more questions.  
  
"Well, that was a load of rubbish!" Lil pushed open the doors and stepped outside, where a thin sheet of rain was now falling. "A bloody waste of money."  
  
Hermione followed, putting up her umbrella as they walked. "Yeah, it wasn't really very good. The storyline was so boring, I mean, I'm sure I could think up something a lot better than that."  
  
Lil nodded. "I know. Well, anyone could! I hate all that fantasy stuff. Magic and shit. I suppose it's alright if you're about 12... There was nothing else on, though."  
  
Hermione didn't reply to that, but kept walking until they reached a 24- hour shop which appeared to sell birthday cards, where Lil went in to find one for her mum. Hermione said she was fine waiting outside, so she stood under her umbrella and gazed around at the people passing by, wishing she'd had the presence of mind to wear more sensible shoes, rather than another pair of heels. Still, at least she looked remotely pretty in them, she mused, as she absently turned her head... and gasped involuntarily as she saw a flash of red disappear around the next corner.  
  
Hermione froze on the spot. For a moment, that had looked like a head of long, red hair... But surely she was seeing things. Perhaps all the thinking about her old life had started her hallucinating or something. She shrugged and turned away, looking up at the sky and wishing the rain would stop... This was probably her conscience telling her off, Hermione mused as she shivered. She was being reminded to contact her friends, whom she hadn't written to in at least four months, maybe more. She'd lost count. She had been too busy to waste time finding an owl and...  
  
There it was again! The flash of red hit Hermione's eyes like lightning and this time, she kept her eyes on the corner, advancing towards it. Her instinct, when a strange and unexpected thing happened, was to reach for her wand in case she needed it. Of course, her wand was at her parents' house, safely stowed under her bed, in a large trunk along with robes, books and other equipment. She knew it was foolish to investigate on impulse – she'd learned that the hard way, many times – but her curiosity was getting the better of her as usual, and she slowly approached the corner. She just needed to be sure it wasn't what she thought it was...  
  
Then, just as she had reassured herself her mind was playing a trick on her, the flash of red came again, this time accompanied by a body and a very pretty face, and right in front of Hermione. She gasped again and stared, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
It was Ginny Weasley. 


	2. Chapter Two: Home Truths

**A/N:** Here's chapter two! I finally feel I'm getting somewhere with this fic. I'll place a longer note at the end of this chapter. Bad language warning.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Home Truths**  
  
"Oh, Ginny. Hi." Hermione knew she was blushing, but instinctively moved so that her umbrella was also sheltering Ginny. Ginny's attractive face was at the moment, contorted into a furious-looking scowl, which would have made a lesser person cower. Hermione, however, just stood there, unsure of what to say.  
  
"So you remember who I am, then?" Ginny snapped. She'd always been a firecracker, but it seemed she'd developed an even more volatile personality since the last time Hermione had seen her... _No, don't think about that_, she told herself.  
  
"Of course I do," Hermione sighed. "Look, what are you -- "  
  
"Because I thought you must have forgotten. Why else wouldn't you have written to me in, oh, months?" Ginny's face was turning as red as her hair, and Hermione desperately wished the two of them weren't having this conversation in the middle of the street.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I've been busy!" Hermione hissed. "I didn't forget you, I just didn't have the time."  
  
Ginny laughed bitterly. "Oh, my mistake! Here's me thinking you always had time for your friends, Hermione! Or don't you think any of us count, now you're arsing about here with a load of stuck-up cows?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to give an irritated retort, when a voice spoke from behind her, making her look around.  
  
"What's going on?" It was Lil, her gaze flicking in confusion from Hermione to Ginny and back again. "Are you ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded, glancing back at Ginny, whose foot was tapping dangerously. She was just like her mother, Hermione thought briefly, then stopped herself before she thought about anyone else. "Yes, I'm fine. Lil, this is my friend, Ginny. Ginny, this is Lil. She's my roommate."  
  
Lil smiled at the redhead, who returned it cursorily, still glaring at Hermione. "It's nice to meet you, Ginny. Are you a friend of Hermione's from... school or something?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth, probably to utter a scathing remark, but Hermione beat her to it. "Yes, she is. I haven't seen her in ages, actually."  
  
"Oh, well if you two want to catch up, I'll be fine walking back on my own," Lil offered. "I need to find my mum a present, anyway, and write this card." At Hermione's protests, Lil smiled and held up a hand. "It's ok! I can head back and see what damage Amber's done before you get there. I hate when guests think we're total slobs." She rolled her eyes, said goodbye and walked off at pace.  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped. She really hadn't wanted to be left alone with a furious Ginny, but Lil wasn't to know that. Sighing, she looked at the diminutive girl next to her. "Do you want to go for a coffee? I know a nice place up here..."  
  
Ginny shrugged, but followed Hermione all the same when she began walking in the opposite direction. "She seems nice," was the next thing Ginny said, taking Hermione by surprise, but she nodded.  
  
"She's really nice," she agreed. "She's been my one true friend since I came here..." Even that was saying too much, and Hermione was glad that they'd arrived at the café, inside which they found a small table in the corner and ordered hot chocolates. Hermione sneaked a glance at Ginny, but found that the younger girl wasn't looking quite so irate any more. In fact, she looked upset. "Ginny?"  
  
"How could you do that, Hermione?" Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she stared determinedly at the tablecloth. "Leave us all like that. Like we meant nothing to you."  
  
"That's not true!" Hermione said, eyes wide. "You do mean something to me! More than I can say!"  
  
"Then why? Didn't all that history count for anything?" Ginny sniffed but still refused to meet Hermione's gaze. "You were my best friend."  
  
"I still am," Hermione said quietly. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, you're not. A best friend would have written to me before now, asking how I was and how everyone was getting on. A best friend wouldn't forget all about me... about us. After what we all went through..." Ginny's words were full of sadness.  
  
"I know. I do!" Hermione insisted when Ginny snorted in derision. "I remember it all as if it was yesterday, Gin! But so much has happened and I'm so confused. I had to make a decision and I thought... I thought this was best for me."  
  
Finally, Ginny raised her head and stared Hermione straight in the eye, showing hurt and anger in equal measure, though her voice remained steady and firm. "I'm sure you did, Hermione. But what about the rest of us? Didn't you wonder what might be best for us? Didn't you care?"  
  
Hermione felt a pang in her heart, and she nodded vigorously. "Of course I did! I do! Ginny, me leaving was probably the best for everyone! I didn't have anything to offer, I didn't want to bring you all down and make you resent me, even though I resented myself. It wasn't fair! I cared so much, that's the reason I left!" Her voice had become slightly shrill now, but Ginny didn't seem to notice. She just continued to fix Hermione with her scarily steely glare.  
  
"You didn't have anything to offer? You're the cleverest witch in the country! One of the best in the world! And you think you didn't matter? And don't give me that 'bringing us down' shite. We were your friends! Do you think any of us care if you act a little strange? It was inevitable, after what happened to you! But you didn't give us a chance, did you? You didn't believe we could be proper friends, so you went away and left us. And now everything is fucking ruined." At this, Ginny lost her composure completely and dissolved into silent tears, covering her face with her hands, both of which were adorned with several silver rings. Hermione recognised one as a birthday present she'd given Ginny a couple of years ago – it rocked her to the core and made her want to cry, too.  
  
Hermione almost told Ginny not to swear, but then realised she had no right to tell Ginny anything. Instead, she reached across and placed a hand on Ginny's left arm, expecting to be brushed off. She wasn't. "Ginny," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you." It was the truth, and as Hermione sat there and watched her friend cry, she realised how much she'd missed her old friends and their laughter. She had been able to force herself to forget while they were nowhere in sight, but having Ginny right in front of her made Hermione feel terribly guilty – and oddly lonely.  
  
Ginny didn't speak, as the waitress had brought over their drinks and Hermione withdrew her hand. Ginny took a couple of deep breaths before dropping her hands from her face and picking up a packet of sugar. "I'm sorry too. For turning up like this and fucking up your life. I'm sure you don't need it right now. But I had to come. The atmosphere at home is shit and we're all fighting all the time. I hate it. I wish everything could be how it used to." The sheer desperation on Ginny's pretty face was enough to make Hermione start crying, and she unsuccessfully hid it from Ginny by pretending to examine her watch. "Hermione, don't, please," Ginny said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, either."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, you're right, Ginny. I've been a horrible friend. I can't believe you came to find me." She paused and wiped her eyes. "I don't understand, though. Why are things so bad at home? What's going on?" Suddenly she felt anxiety sweep through her as she realised she had no idea what Ginny was talking about; it could be anything, for all she knew, and what had she done? Nothing. Not even had the good grace to enquire about her friends' lives. _Oh, nice going, Hermione_, she thought bitterly to herself, _no wonder Ginny hates you_.  
  
Ginny sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate, muttering 'ouch!' when it scalded her tongue. "Where do I start? Well... My mum and dad are arguing a lot these days."  
  
"Oh no," Hermione breathed. She could barely believe what Ginny was saying. Mr and Mrs Weasley were a lovely couple, and the strongest she knew. "Really? Maybe it's just one of those rough patches, you know." She tried to sound reassuring, but knew she had no right to go suggesting things.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "We don't know. I mean, they keep telling us they're fine, but I can always tell. One night I woke up and heard Mum shouting at Dad. And Dad never shouts, not really, he just lets her get on with it and stuff... You know what I mean, you've seen them." At this, Hermione nodded. "It was horrible, though, Hermione. Mum was saying something about Dad hardly being there for us any more, because he was spending so much time at work. Except she said it worse than that. And I couldn't sleep after, so I went through to Ron's room and slept in his spare bed when they'd stopped shouting. Honestly, we're really worried."  
  
Hermione swallowed a lump which had inexplicably risen in her throat. Well, not inexplicably. She felt sorry for Ginny, sorry for her parents... and sorry for Ron, someone she'd forced herself not to think about, not even briefly, since she'd said goodbye to him. Now she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying and making things ten times worse for poor Ginny, who had closed her eyes.  
  
"I think it's all the aftermath of the battles and stuff. It's been over for ages but that doesn't stop people from feeling pain." Ginny opened her eyes again and drank some more hot chocolate; Hermione echoed her action without thinking. "And then... Well, Ron's got this _girlfriend_." Ginny said the word as if it was dirt, which counteracted Hermione's sudden nausea only slightly. "She's a right bitch. She keeps talking to me as if I'm about ten, and she tries to get me to sit down and discuss make-up with her. I don't think so. And the truth is, he acts like she's great and he's happy but he isn't, and I know that for a fact. He misses you like hell, Hermione, and it's killing him, and it was that which made me decide to get you, bring you back, give you back to Ron and then he'd come home more often and stop leaving me alone in that house all night..." Ginny began to sob again, and Hermione felt worse than she had in years.  
  
"Ginny, I..." She was at a loss.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I'm not telling you this to be a bitch. I don't mean to make you feel guilty or anything. I just never have anyone to talk to and sometimes I wish you were there."  
  
Hermione nodded, understanding fully and cursing herself even more. "What about Harry?" she asked tentatively. To her knowledge, he had become very close to Ginny in their last year at school, and Hermione had always anticipated them getting together. Her face fell, therefore, when Ginny looked even more upset, if that were at all possible.  
  
"Well, we were sort of together for a while. About three weeks, to be precise. I'm not even sure he wanted to be with me, but anyway." Ginny's voice stiffened a little and she sat up straighter in her chair. "He wants to be an Auror, of course, and he was planning to attend this college-type place to further his skills and education first. And Ron wanted to do that too. But I dunno, they changed. Harry decided life was too short to be sitting at home with me and working when he could be out having a laugh. No, he didn't say that, but it's what he meant," Ginny added when she noticed Hermione open her mouth to speak. "He's not the same. You'd think being free would, would lighten him up. He lives with us at home of course, but..." Ginny took a deep breath. "We are all fucked up. And I promise I don't want to make you feel bad, but it's because of you that they changed."  
  
Hermione somehow had known this was coming, and she nodded. "I don't really see why I'd affect them so much, but if you say so," she sighed, and Ginny smiled. It was a real smile, and Hermione couldn't resist returning it. In the next instant, she'd left her seat, moved around the small table and was hugging Ginny tightly. In school, Hermione had never been much of a hugger with girlfriends, but all that evaporated now, and this was the most natural thing in the world. To take care of the people who mattered the most to her. How she could have neglected them like that... Another part of her, however, was anchored in this university and this way of life, and wasn't intending to disturb that.  
  
"That's just like you," Ginny said at last, once they'd broken apart and Hermione was sitting in her seat again. "You never did understand it. Without you, they're not the same. They'd never admit it, of course, but it's the truth. You've helped Harry in so many ways I've lost count and I think he's lost without you to nag him and tell him he should be at college and not wasting his time arsing around with people like Lavender."  
  
"Lavender?" Hermione's eyes were wide.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Long story. But you cutting us off like that, it was as if you'd... well, as if you'd died, and he took it very badly. He still does. And Ron... Hermione, I don't know if you ever noticed, but Ron worshipped the ground you walked on. I know you two never got together in the end... We were so sure you would."  
  
Hermione blushed. "We did kiss a couple of times. I mean, we did more than kiss... It wasn't the right time, though. Everything was blowing up and we couldn't... I couldn't... God, this is all my fault!" She felt the tears again at the thought of Ron; she'd loved him for years at school, but even though they'd had a few false starts, nothing more had happened. It was partly that which had made Hermione decide to leave, although she hardly ever let herself think that, because it upset her. The idea of having to be best friends with Ron any more when all she wanted to do was be much more than that, was too much for her to bear when she was sure there was no chance.  
  
"It's ok," Ginny said quietly, taking Hermione's hand. "I know how you're feeling. If you'd stayed, you might have finally got there! This girlfriend is all a pretence, you know. He'll never admit it to anyone, least of all me, but he misses you dreadfully and he'll lie awake at night for ages, probably thinking of you. Well, when he's home, at least."  
  
Hermione couldn't reply; all that was occupying her thoughts was Ron, and she cried harder with Ginny squeezing her hand.

* * *

It was an hour later when Hermione invited Ginny back to her dorm and the two girls were walking out of the café. The rain showed no signs of letting up, and Hermione groaned.  
  
"Can you believe my hair was straight this morning?" she said, holding up a section, which was entirely frizzy. "Now look at it."  
  
"Back to normal," Ginny grinned, and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Ah well, it's too much hassle trying to look nice all the time. Wish I was like you, you don't need to work on it."  
  
Ginny blushed. "Don't be silly, Hermione. You're very pretty and your hair suits you like that anyway. Ron always liked it." Hermione shot her a glare and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Please, just... Don't keep mentioning him. This day has been hard enough as it is. And now I'll go back and my room will probably be wrecked..."  
  
"If you want I can just go," Ginny said quickly. "I told Mum I was staying at a friend's."  
  
"No, of course you have to stay. I'm really glad you're here..." Hermione frowned suddenly. "Aren't you meant to be in school?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I am, but I was allowed home for a few days. One of my cousins died."  
  
Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh Ginny, why didn't you say? I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny shook her head, and her auburn tresses blew in the wind. "It's ok, I didn't really know him. Someone four times removed, or something." She rolled her eyes and Hermione couldn't help laughing a little. "But you know, I was allowed back for a few days and told Mum I'd feel better with a friend. Ron's not been home for a couple of nights and I got lonely."  
  
They had arrived at the university accommodation and Hermione led the way up to the fourth floor, to her room. She pressed an ear to the door before sliding her key into the lock. "Just checking World War Four hasn't broken out," she whispered, to which Ginny smiled, as the door opened.  
  
Lil was sitting at her desk by the window, scribbling furiously, while Amber was cross-legged on her bed, listening to music via headphones. Both looked up when the two girls walked in, Ginny looking slightly apprehensive, although Lil gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Just finishing my essay!" she explained, as Hermione closed the door. "I'll be so glad when it's over. Have you started yours yet, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione felt Ginny's eyes on her as she shook her head. "Not yet... I'll get some done tomorrow." She glanced at Ginny, who was mouthing 'tomorrow?' and looking nothing short of shocked. The Hermione in school would never have left work to the last minute. "Amber!"  
  
Amber had been watching them, and pulled her headphones off so they sat around her neck. "Yes?" she said sweetly – a bit too sweetly.  
  
"This is Ginny. She's staying over tonight, so be nice."  
  
"When aren't I?" Amber replied, reaching over to her bedside drawer. "Want some chocolate, Ginny?" Ginny, who didn't have much experience in the non- magical world, looked as if she wanted to say no, but instead she nodded, and Amber threw her a bar. "Hermione?"  
  
"No thanks," she said absently. "What's this?" She's just noticed a note sitting on her bed, and picked it up. Amber sniggered.  
  
"Oh yeah, that guy you shagged earlier dropped it off. Probably arranging more..." She stopped at the sight of Hermione's face, and gleefully returned to her music. Hermione sat on her bed, Ginny beside her, and opened the note. Ginny read it over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she finished.  
  
"That's a bit... explicit!" she said at last. "Who is this guy?"  
  
"Just... just someone. I don't really know." She couldn't look Ginny in the eye, not while she was thinking about Ron.  
  
Lil looked over sympathetically; she appeared to have finished her essay. "Don't listen to people like Amber," she said firmly. "She's shagged nearly every man on campus. Hermione has had what – 4 dates since she came here and suddenly that's a big deal. Honestly." She came over and sat on Hermione's other side. None of them spoke for a few minutes, and it was a relief when Ginny broke the silence, rummaging in her jeans pocket.  
  
"I just remembered, I brought this for you," she said, pulling out something and handing it to Hermione. It was a photograph of Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley, taken the day they'd all come home from Hogwarts. Usually, the people in the photograph would have been moving, as all did in the wizarding world, but evidently Ginny had had the presence of mind to bewitch the picture, so it looked like the sort Muggles would take. Nevertheless, the effect it had on Hermione was enormous, and it was all she could do not to start crying again.  
  
"Ooh, who's this now?" Lil asked, interested.  
  
"Well, that's me and that's Hermione, obviously," Ginny explained, pointing to relevant people in the photo. "And that's my brother Ron, and that's his best friend Harry – well, they're both Hermione's best friends too – and those are my parents."  
  
"Aww!" Lil smiled as she took the photo from Hermione and studied it. "You all look so happy! The boys are really cute," she giggled, giving it back.  
  
Ginny laughed too. "Please, my brother is not cute." She chanced a glance at Hermione, which didn't go unnoticed, but nothing else was said.  
  
"Hey, it's really late!" Lil exclaimed, looking at the clock. "I'm going to try to sleep. I've got an early lecture tomorrow. It was nice talking to you again, Ginny. Night. Night Hermione. Night Amber!" she yelled, earning a sarcastic wave from the girl in the corner. "She is too much..." Lil went to the bathroom and Hermione started clearing her bed.  
  
"You can sleep here, I'll take the floor."  
  
"You know, if you had your wand, you could get another bed," Ginny said under her breath, her eyes dancing with mischief. Hermione smiled despite herself.  
  
"I know..." She felt a sadness fill her and sighed deeply.  
  
"Don't you miss it?" Ginny asked gently, laying a hand on her arm.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I do. Of course I do, but that's not enough. It's too late! How can I go back after this? After acting like the world's biggest bitch? After coming here and forcing myself to act differently, to change so I wouldn't keep thinking about things... About people..." She sniffed and before she knew it, she was crying in Ginny's arms again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so what did you think? I said before that while Hermione might have seemed a bit out of character, she really is the same person but she's been hiding behind a façade. I hope that's come across a bit better in this chapter, and anyway to be fair she's only slept with about 4 and one of them, she thought was a boyfriend – but I may expand later!  
  
I know this chapter seems a bit weighty on talking but there were lots of things I had to address quickly to bring Ginny and the others back into Hermione's world and unsettle her a bit. I think it will become clear that Hermione is torn between her wizarding life and being back with Muggles, something she hasn't been in a long time and I kind of think it's natural for her to miss that way of life from time to time. Just wanted to explore that. I know there's not much plot at the moment but I'm still setting the scene, so bear with me.  
  
Thanks for the reviews as well – I appreciate them all and hope to get more on the back of this part! Oh, and I don't like the title any more – there will be quest AND destiny in the fic but it's still a rubbish title, lol. I'll try to think up something better. I'll also probably upgrade it to an R rating once it needs to be... 


End file.
